Amazon Eyes
by KitSparrow
Summary: my first completed Sailor Moon fic, a vignette of sorts from dear Tiger-eye's POV, reflecting on what he and Fish did to Lita/Mako...


Untitled

**Amazon Eyes**

**Tiger's-eye:**   
That girl... for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her... she had waited for me... me! Even though she'd known me less than an hour! How could a person see that much in some one else? Something about that was exciting in a strange way that I sompletely didn't understand. If it hadn't been for Fish then I might not have even... but no! I had to anyway! Not like it'll make any difference now though... full moon and I'll just be a wild cat again... Should I try to talk to her? No, not with how mad she was... she had a right to be... what I really want to know is how she could have so much faith in me? 

"Tiger's-eye?" was that Hawk? I looked around blearily and saw him looking at me worriedly, Fish just behind him. We were at the bar like usual, looking over new targets. Okay, so maybe I was drinking a tad too much... so what? 

"Nothing, nothing," I said, turning away from them. Fish had somehow moved around to my other side. I didn't want to look at her, it was her fault I felt like this. I got up and stamped out grumpily, not even daring to look back at them. I could hear them though, talking as though they thought I couldn't. 

"Is it possible that he fell in love with that girl?" Hawk, how close to the truth you are... 

"The one from the other day at the dance? Her? Him?! No way!" Oh, just you wait Fish, just wait 'till some damned human steals your heart... 

Once outside I put on one of my desguises and wandered through the streets of the city. I wished I could talk to them about this, but they'd just laugh as always and say that I'm turning soft. What to do, what to do? I could see all the places where I'd attacked, could remember each one of the victims, funny, I hadn't thought of them as victims before... I could remember how they all looked at me, seeing my beauty, what they thought was my beautiful soul... but only that one from the dance was really interested in a strange man she'd never met before... There, the bench where I pretended I would die in just a short time, ironic really... and there, the park where Hawk and I battled for the dreams of the same girl. Fish was right, we were being like children then... Finally, I rounded a corner and saw the campus that dance had taken place at. Of course, she wasn't there, she was just some highschool girl after all, probably still at her school at this time of day. 

I turned away from that place, trying to banish the awful memories. I'd almost forsaken the mission that day... I should have to pay for that... but I should also pay for triffling with that girl... I wish I understood everything I'm thinking... perhaps this is some sign of my origins as a stupid beast... I really do need to stop thinking about that... something will happen before then, right? Looking for a distraction, I noticed that I'd just walked past the Crown Game Center... maybe some games would cool my mind, and hey if that didn't work there was a coffee shop on the second floor if I remembered correctly. I checked my pockets, good that was probably enough money... Calmly I walked in and let my eyes adjust to the darkness after the bright light outside. This was a different kind of dark than the one at the bar, but I wasn't exactly sure how... warmer, happier, seemed to have more life to it... Eck, I'm thinking crazy thoughts! 

There was barely anyone in there, just the guy who ran the place and some other guy with the same haircut. They were talking about something, but I couldn't quite make out what. For some reason I suddenly wanted to talk to them, they seemed like nice enough guys... I went and sat down on a stool one away from the dark haired guy with a heavy sigh. I folded my arms on the counter and lay my head in them miserably. I could tell they were watching, but pretended to be so wrapped up in my troubles not to notice. They stopped talking and out of the corner of my eye I could see them look at each other then at me questioningly. 

"Hey uh, havn't seen you around here before," said the blonde one. 

I sighed and shifted slightly, putting emphasis on my misery. Breifly, I wondered if I was still drunk, but dismissed that thought. 

"Man, Andrew, he looks pretty unhappy," said the dark one. I could hear him turn toward me, "Hey, uh, what's wrong, think we can help?" 

Geez, this guy's pretty friendly, I thought, wondering if guys like me showed up here all the time or something. I turned to face them, still frowning miserably, and murmered quietly, "Don't think so, not really..." 

"Girl trouble?" the blonde asked. 

"Yeah," I said, nodding weakly. 

"Ah," said the dark one, "I know all to much about that." 

"Hmph," I replied. 

"Why don't you tell us about it?" suggested the blonde. "I'm Andrew Furuhata, and this is Darien Chiba." he said, motioning to the dark one. 

"T- Travis Clark," I said, wondering where that name came from. Not to mention why they were acting so pally, were guys like me really that common? 

"Hi Travis," said Darien, "So, what's up?" 

"I... girl trouble, like Andrew said," might as well talk to them, not like it matters, need to talk to someone. 

"What sort?" asked Andrew. 

"I met this girl a few days ago... and she seemed really sweet...," for some reason, once I started talking, I couldn't stop, "I meant to go back to her, I really did, but things got out of hand and then my friend Fis--Fi showed up and things got really messed up..." I trailed off, not wanting to go into details. "She hates me, I know it... and I can't talk to my friends about it... they'll just laugh... especially Fi..." 

I noticed Darien looking at me strangely, as though something I'd said reminded him of something. Suddenly I remembered something... Oh shit! he was one of her friend's boyfriend! I'd left out things like dream mirrors, sailor soldiers, and gremlaces, as well as the fact that it occurred at the dance, but what if he recognised me? Shit, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... He shrugged as though banishing some strange thought that had occurred to him and the three of us were silent. 

The bell over the door rang just then, as the door opened, letting in the noise of the street outside, as well as five teen girls followed by a little girl of about eight or nine. They were laughing and poking fun at one another. Darien brightened, smiling as he waved at them. Andrew followed suit. One of the girls, a blonde with her hair pulled back in long pigtails and round balls on top of her head smiled brightly and threw herself at Darien, hugging him happily. The smaller girl, who I noticed had pink hair in the same style, did the same. He smiled helplessly and tried to dislodge their grips on him. 

Aside to Andrew I whispered, "I see what he means about knowing all too much about girl trouble." He grinned, nodding. For some reason, I suddenly felt alot better. Then I took notice of the other girls. A dark haired one, another blonde, one with short blue hair, and... and.. her! I knew it, these were the same people from the other day! What should I do?! I turned away from them, mentally berating myself for even daring to go into a public place. I had to think of a quick way out of this before she saw me! 

"Um, thanks for talking with me guys," I said hurriedly, "I've got to go... see ya sometime!" With that I rushed out, passed the girls and most likely leaving all eight completely bewildered. 

I stopped just around the corner and breathed deeply. That had been close, too close for my liking. Still berating myself, I didn't even notice the approaching footsteps untill I felt a tug at my sleeve. Looking around, I saw her looking at me questioningly, as though trying to figure out who I was. Was it possible that she didn't recognise me? For some reason, I could only stand there completely surprised as she looked at me suspiciously. 

"Do I... know you?" she asked at length. 

I gulped and tried to orient my thoughts. "Hey, that's the oldest one in the book, try another," I said as calmly as possible. 

She narrowed her eyes and glared at me, for a second I was certain she recognised me, but then she smiled slightly and offered her hand, saying, "Lita Kino, who're you?" 

Tentavily I took her offered hand and shook it gently. I barely managed to choke out, "Travis Clark, I am honored to make your aquaintance..." 

I wasn't sure whether to run from her or try to talk to her or what. This whole thing was confusing the hell out of me. What should I do?! I wondered for the millionth time. I wanted to tell her I was sorry for treating her so horribly, for seeing her dreams, for Fish ever finding her picture on the floor of the bar. But all of that would reveal who I was and who knew where the sailor soldiers lurked. Finally I decided, against my better judgement. 

"Ms. Kino, please, I must apologise..." I began. 

She looked at me questioningly, "For what?" 

"I-I... do you remember the dance the other night, at the college?" 

Her face darkened and she scowled viciously. Uh-oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea... "Yeah, what about it?" 

Praying that she wouldn't kill me on the spot I spoke slowly, "That was me... at the dance, who stood you up and then afterword..." I couldn't bring myself to say the part about her dreams. 

She gasped and backed away, looking startled, then angry. I knew this wasn't a good idea! I closed my eyes, waiting for her to hit me or something. After a moment, I hesitantly opened one eye. She was still standing there, glaring at me, I could almost see her arua glowing angrily around her. I fell back, landing hard on the pavement. 

"Please, forgive me," I begged, "I didn't want to hurt you, really..." I trailed off, wondering if there were any senshi in the area, when my death would come. 

"Why should I forgive you?" she asked coldly. "You hurt me. Alot." 

"I suppose I don't deserve your forgiveness...," I murmered defeatedly. 

"Damn right you don't," she spat. 

"Would you please let me explain?" I begged. 

She seemed to consider this carefully. "Fine, but don't expect me to believe you." 

Hesitantly I began to explain as best I could. I don't know how I managed to tell her, I really shouldn't have, but I had to for some reason completely unknown to me... Somehow I could tell that she did beleive my words, but didn't want to accept them. 

"I'm very sorry Ms. Kino. I truly never meant to cause you harm, really. I'll leave now and never bother you again if I can help it," I said finally. It'll be the full moon soon... 

*** 

Back at the bar, I found Hawk and Fish still worrying over targets, seemingly having forgotten me. I didn't mind. I still felt like crap, but at least some part of the weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I knew that she wouldn't forgive me, but then I didn't deserve her forgiveness, as I'd said. Besides, if we didn't find that Pegasus soon, I'd be a wild cat in a few weeks and that would never work. I doubted that I'd even remember love then. Hopefully I wouldn't... that would be a good respite, I think, from this pain that I carry now in this stupid heart, so like a human's, and yet so incredibly different... 

----------------   
AN: I have no idea why I wrote that.... I wrote it about the same time I wrote _Through The Eyes of an Android_, and I was thinking about making it a multi parter, like said DBZ fic, but I couldn't really think of anything for Fish-eye or Hawk-eye, so... whatev... I'm also not sure why I used the dub names, as I'm usually pretty much a purist in that area... *shrug* whatev... 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters. That wonderful honor belongs to the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi. 

please, be kind, reviews for the poor? 


End file.
